


Plan

by Blaze22



Series: MCSM One/Two-Shots [11]
Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Set after the season 2 episode 3 after credits scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaze22/pseuds/Blaze22
Summary: Before Ivor leaves to find the "imposter" Jesse, he seeks Lukas out to make a plan.
Relationships: Lukas & Ivor (Minecraft)
Series: MCSM One/Two-Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1307255
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Plan

Lukas sat with his head in his hands. 

Ivor's words echoed through his head, again, again.

_Jesse isn't Jesse._

Of course. How stupid did he have to be to not have caught on right away?

"Lukas!"

He looked up, the pads of his fingers pressing into his scalp. He thought he'd been imagining hearing his name, having been submerged in icy, swirling thoughts. 

Ivor sat across from him, all rigid posture and determined eyes. His fingers tapped against the helmet resting in his lap in an unknown rhythm. 

This was the first time he'd seen Ivor in months. Sadly, it wasn't the happiest reunion, given their situation. 

(Distractedly, Lukas thought of how much Ivor had changed over time—from harboring jealousy and loneliness, to finding love, a family, a purpose.)

The deep creases lining Ivor's features smoothed a bit, his next words soft compared to his former tone. "I'm sorry. I don't have much time, we need to keep talking. Make a plan."

"Right." Lukas swallowed against the tightness in his throat. "Okay."

Fur brushed across his exposed ankles. He sent a wavery smile Dewey's way as he curled up on his feet.

Half an hour later, they decided this. Ivor would go on his mission as planned(minus the killing, obviously). Meanwhile, Lukas would stay in town, try to make sense of where the missing citizens were, make sure the rest stayed safe. Then, he would gather support to stand up to the Admin in case Jesse didn't return in time.

Simple, really. Start a rebellion, go find the person you're supposed to assassinate.

Lukas offered Ivor a chance to stay the night; he had a long trip ahead of him.

Ivor wryly smiled, patting the pouch on his hip that held his potions. "Don't worry. Sleep can be caught up on once the world is saved."

They stood before the door, not yet opening it. (Ivor had come to his house with an invisibility potion and would leave the same way; the Admin thought he was long gone by now.)

The air was somber and fuzzy, like rain sat on the horizon. But the sun shone bright and proud.

Lukas searched Ivor's set, weathered face—for what, he didn't know. (Committing it to memory, maybe. Just in case.)

Ivor stared back, a smile tugging on his lips.

Lukas wanted to say something, anything. To this man who had been a threat, a nuisance, a friend. 

I love you, he wanted to say. But he didn't know how. 

So he surged forward and hugged Ivor tight, so tight. 

Ivor quickly, firmly hugged back. Thickly, he said, "It'll be okay."

Lukas nodded, tears streaking down his cheeks and neck. 

As he watched the grass flatten beneath invisible footsteps, he rethought those words, again, again.

_It'll be okay._


End file.
